Lockdown (live-action movies)
Lockdown is a Cybertronian Bounty Hunter, who was hired by the Creators to find the Autobot Leader Optimus Prime and bring him to them. Following Optimus to Earth, Lockdown made a deal with human Harold Attinger, who he struck a deal with. Attinger helped Lockdown hunt down Optimus Prime, and Lockdown helped Attinger hunt down Transformers. Lockdown was later killed by Optimus with the help of Bumblebee, Cade, Tessa and Shane Dyson. Battle vs. Ultron (MCU) (by Sppople) A Huge Ship flew towards Planet Earth. After scowering Galaxy after Galaxy, Solar System after Solar System and Planet after Planet, it had found it's target, and was willing to take it. Aboard the Ship, the Cybertronian Bounty Hunter Lockdown overlooked Earth. He couldn't care less about the useless planet or the small-minded Humans that inhabited it. All he cared about was Optimus Prime. Lockdown turned to his Second in Command Mercinary. "Optimus Prime is here" Lockdown informed. "As are the Autobots and whatever remains of the Decepticons. Send us down, armed and ready for hostiles" The Mercinary nodded and the Ship flew down to Earth. "The Creators will have their prize" Lockdown stated before grinning after stating "And I shall have mine!" Meanwhile on Earth, an Evil Robot called Ultron was working alongside his Sentinels. They were building more Weaponry and technology in order to take the planet for themselves. Suddenly, a beeper on a computer went off. Ultron turned to it. "What is it?" He asked. He then saw Lockdown's ship coming down into the New York City. "Aliens" Ultron gasped. "This world is mine and I will defend it from any and all threats." Ultron then flew to New York with his Sentinels following him. The Citizens of New York screamed and ran for their lives. Lockdown and two of his Mercinaries that had landed on the ground with him scoffed. "This Humankind of Earth is as primitive as one could imagine" Lockdown groaned. "I couldn't agree more!" Ultron said. Lockdown turned to see Ultron fly to the ground with his army of Ultron Sentinels behind him. Lockdown examined them. "Robotic" Lockdown said to himself. "But obviously not Cybertronian." Lockdown yelled to Ultron. "Why would you defend Humanity if you say they are as pathetic as I think they are." Ultron replied. "I want Humanity to be wiped out as well. But I'm defending Earth, not Humanity" Lockdown realised what Ultron was thinking. "Stupid Robot" Lockdown explained. "I'm here for Optimus Prime, the Autobot Leader." Ultron was confused. "Who went into hiding after the Battle of Chicago?" He asked. Lockdown nodded. "Yes". Ultron was not convinced. "What do you want with him?" Ultron asked. "It's not what I want with him" Lockdown answered. "It's what the Creators want with him. I'm bringing Optimus Prime to them." Ultron smerked. "So you must be the Creators' puppet and you're tangled in their strings. Lockdown roared. "HOW DARE YOU! PREPARE FOR EXTINCTION!!!" Lockdown brought out his hook and charged towards Ultron. Ultron flew at Lockdown, his Sentinels remaining behind him. Ultron flew onto Lockdown, grabbing onto him. Lockdown grabbed Ultron and pulled him off of him, holding him in his hand. Ultron blasted Lockdown in the face, causing him to let him go, and grab his face in pain. His face was hurt, but not damaged. Lockdown brought out his blaster and blasted Ultron. Ultron spun back and landed on the ground. "I couldn't care less about your insignificant planet! Now surrender, let me do my job and I will offer you a more swift and slightly less painful death." Ultron laughed. "Aliens," he said to himself. "You can't trust any of them." Ultron then used his Anti-Gravity Tech to pull Lockdown into the Air. Ultron raised him and then dropped him onto the ground. Ultron raised him again and dropped him to the ground again. But before he could do it a third time, Lockdown grabbed Ultron with his Hook."Get off me!" Ultron squirmed. Lockdown ignored his hopeless demand and threw him across the road. Ultron was sent scrawling across pavement. Lockdown lept onto Ultron and pounded him foot onto him. "Your stupidity never ceases to amaze me" Lockdown taunted. Ultron gave a struggling smile. "The only Stupid one here is you, for attempting to take me on!" Ultron then blasted Lockdown in the chest. Lockdown fell back with a cry of shock . Ultron then flew at Lockdown and kicked him in the face with both legs. Lockdown fell to the floor. Ultron then threw Lockdown to the side with his Anti-Gravity Tech. Lockdown crashed into a lamp post, only for it to fall onto him. "I'm unimpressed" Ultron mocked. "Maybe Humans would rule the Planet better than you would!" Lockdown's head then began to transform. Ultron was intregued and wondered what was going on, and when the head formed a Gigantic Sniper Rifle, Ultron wondered no longer. The Sniper Rifle blasted Ultron and sent him flying. Crashing into a high wall and falling down onto a walkway. Ultron then saw Lockdown transform again, into a Lamborghini. He scanned it just before Ultron came. Lockdown drove towards Ultron at an incredible speed. Lockdown drove right into Ultron, sending him flying again. Lockdown then transformed back into his Robotic form, with his Sniper-Rifle transformed back into his normal face. Ultron got up only to see Lockdown throw a Grenade at him, the force of the Grenade's explosion sent Ultron back several feet. Ultron weakly got up, only for Lockdown to pick him up and smash him onto the ground. Ultron tied to get up again, but Lockdown kicked him over. With his back on the ground, Ultron was so weak that he couldn't get up. Lockdown then transformed his hand into a Spark Extractor. Lockdown knew that Ultron didn't have a spark, but he had a device and that device could be riped out. Lockdown gave Ultron a sickening smile. "Ultron" He grinned. "You would have made a fine leader of Earth, but your Metal armour may be of use to the Creators, you may be a good bonus with Optimus Prime." Lockdown then brought down him spark extractor device, but before it could pierce Ultron, Lockdown was sent back by a blast of laser. It was an Ultron Sentinel. Lockdown growled and stabbed the Ultron sentinel with his Spark Extractor, tipping out the Main Device and killing the Sentinel. Suddenly, all of the Sentinels came at Lockdown, ready to destroy him. The Ultron Sentinels continuously blasted Lockdown with lasers, Lockdown was constantly blasted and injured and hurt. Lockdown turned his hand from a Spark Extractor into a Hook, and swiped one of the Ultron Sentinels with it, sending it into a wall, where it smashed. Lockdown turned his other hand into a Blaster, and shot five of the Ultron Sentinels. But all of the blasts overwhelmed him. Lockdown turned to his two Mercinaries. "WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" He commanded, furiously. "DESTROY THEM!" The Mercinaries then blasted at the Ultron Sentinels. Four Ultron Sentinels were blasted by the Mercinaries, causing the rest of the Ultron Sentinels to return fire at the Mercinaries. Lockdown then looked down and was suprised that Ultron himself had disappeared. Lockdown looked back to find his Mercinaries being blasted and killed by the Ultron Sentinels. When the two Mercinaries were killed, Lockdown called to his Ship. "Activate the Ships Weaponry!" He commanded. The Ship's Giant Magnet was uncovered. Lockdown then ran away as the Ultron Sentinels were all sucked up to the ship, pulled by the magnet. When they were hundreds of feet in the air, right under the Ship, one of the Ultron Sentinels blasted five Laser Blasts the Magnet, destroying it and the entire ship. The Ship was destroyed, but the Ultron Sentinels were doomed and fell down hundreds of feet, smashing instantly when they hit the ground. Lockdown looked up in horror. He wanted revenge. "ULTRON!!!!!" Lockdown bellowed. "YOU WILL DIE AT MY HANDS IF IT'S THE LAST THING I EVER DO!!! COME OUT AND FIGHT, YOU COWARD!!!!!!" "Oh with pleasure" Ultron said. Lockdown turned to see Ultron's tattered body. "YOU HAVE COST ME EVERYTHING!!!" Lockdown yelled. "BUT NO MATTER WHAT!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!!" Ultron chuckled. "Then kill me at my best" Ultron's body was then ripped apart and out came Ultron in a new body. Ultron's final form. Lockdown was shocked. Ultron, however, sang his favourite song. "I got no strings to pull me down. Make me fret or make me frown. I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me!" A huge pause then occured, lasting 3 seconds. Then Ultron and Lockdown charged at each other. Ultron lunged into Lockdown, sending him to the ground. Ultron punched Lockdown in the face three times. Lockdown swiped Ultron, smacking him off. Lockdown then got up, only for Ultron to use his Anti-Gravity Tech to send a huge Chunk of Debree into Lockdown's face, sending him back. Ultron then flew into the air and flew at Lockdown, smacking him in the face, Ultron then returned and smacked him in the face again and then uppercutted him, sending Lockdown to the floor. Lockdown screamed when he got to his feet, and caught Ultron out of the sky. Lockdown then smashed Ultron into a wall. Lockdown smashed Ultron into the wall again and again and again. Lockdown then threw Ultron into another wall on the opposite side of the road. Lockdown then grabbed Ultron and held him there. "YOU ARE DONE!!!!!" Lockdown yelled. Ultron looked at Lockdown and grinned, before smashing his hand into Lockdown's Chest. Lockdown roared in agony and punched Ultron time and time again, but it did no good. With the last of his strength, Ultron ripped out Lockdown's spark, killing Lockdown. Ultron got down to his feet. He looked at Lockdown's dead body. "You were relentless, Lockdown. But you're just a puppet tangled in strings." Ultron then flew into the sky. Ultron (MCU) will return in Ultron (MCU) vs Optimus Prime (Movieverse) Winner: Ultron (MCU) Expert's Opinion While Lockdown is bigger, stronger and far more experianced, Ultron is more durable and more intelligent. Ultron's final form's Armour is made out of Vibranium and is too strong for Lockdown's Weapons to penatrate. Ultron also has more abilities, being able to fly and having Anti-Gravity Tech, and Ultron is more determined than Lockdown as he has larger goals and is willing to do far more than Lockdown would to achieve them. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Robot Warriors Category:Giants Category:Movie Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Mercenaries Category:Evil Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Shape Shifters